


Failed Plan B

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Sad Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Kokichi Ouma wasn't the man he used to be, when plan A fails, fail plan B!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Failed Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> TW attempted suicide

It's been 2 weeks now since most people have woken up from the simulation. 

The survivors of Danganronpa were enjoying themselves, having a nice late breakfast in the common room. Everything was so peaceful and nice! 

Until a nurse came running into the room frantically, looking over everyone before speaking. 

“Has anyone seen Ouma-Kun!? He’s gone missing from his room!”

“Ouma-Kun’s awake!?” “I thought shota was still in surgery!?” “Gonta will help nurse find Ouma-Kun!” “I can also assist in finding Ouma-Kun,”

The nurse looked at the group surprised, “You didn’t know he’s awake? Then where does he go half the time he leaves..?”

Everyone burst out into chaos as a purple-haired teenager watched from the vent, biting onto his hand to not make any noise. He watched as the class scrambled around, some people leaving to help his nurse look for him while others stayed. 

Ouma sat there in the vent for another half an hour until everyone left, he heard how Maki wished he didn’t wake up and how Kaito argued with her not to say things like that. 

Kokichi crawled to Shirogane’s room, crawling out of the vent to give her one last goodbye. “Sorry wheelchair buddy, I’m going to go through with my plan… Thanks, for listening at least... “

“Ouma, y-you don’t have to do this… i-i'm sure they’ll give you a second chance! H-Hey! Wait! K-Kokichi!” 

Kokichi gives her a tired smile before limping out to the hallway. Hurrying as he heard Tsumgi phone the nurses frantically.

Kokichi sat on the rail of the roof, shaking with pain from the activity of the day, not once had he used the wheelchair in his room for the day. He had this plan since he woke up, Kokichi wasn’t going to get cold feet now.

Ouma did feel bad though, he hadn’t apologized to Gonta or Miu yet, he was going to leave his 2 whole friends behind, he hasn’t yet fully recovered, he didn’t get to try Kirumi’s real cooking yet, he didn’t get to see D.I.C.E one last time, and Ouma didn’t get to apologize for the lies yet.

Kokichi let out a bitter and cold laugh escape him as he sobbed, this was it. He was going to die for real.

Ouma jolted as he heard the roof’s door slam open, there stood a furious Maki and a concerned looking Kiibo. 

Well fuck. 

“Well, you found me! Darn! Here I thought I was gonna win this game of hide and seek! Guess you win Maki Roll! Oh! And you too I guess you broken toaster!”

‘That’s it, make them hate you until the end, you don’t deserve their pity, their forgiveness, you don’t deserve to breathe.’

“Move away from the edge Ouma.” 

“Eh?? Why should I?” Kokichi stood up, balancing perfectly and started bouncing around, making the pain worse with every movement. “I don’t have to listen to you, you big meanie head!”

“Ouma-Kun! Please move away from the edge of the building!”

“Hmmm, lemme think about it!” Ouma leaned more towards the edge, watching the panic grow on both of their faces. 

“Do me a favor for when I’m gone! Give Gonta and Miu their letters, let them know I’m sorry…”

Kokichi turns away from them, raising his hand and waving, stepping off of the roof.

He doesn’t fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I might continue if I need a writing break from my other fic


End file.
